


Make a Wish

by Skylar102



Series: The Devil I Know [2]
Category: Lucifer (TV), Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Birthday, Birthday Party, Clalec BroTP - Freeform, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:41:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24152215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylar102/pseuds/Skylar102
Summary: It's Alec's 25th birthday
Relationships: Clary Fray & Alec Lightwood, Clary Fray/Jace Wayland, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Simon Lewis/Isabelle Lightwood
Series: The Devil I Know [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1737094
Comments: 43
Kudos: 415





	Make a Wish

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the lovely, [HopeSilverHeart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopeSilverheart/pseuds/HopeSilverheart) for beta'ing this <3

Lucifer stayed true to his end of the deal. Alec’s archery skills vastly improved the next time he went to train with his bow. He didn’t even realize the effects of the deal had started until he saw all of his arrows had hit the bullseye of the targets he had set up across the room. Alec stared at the bow in his hands with awe. Jace and Izzy cheered for him from the sidelines and his mother looked proud of his sudden overnight improvement. Within a few months, Jace, Izzy, and Alec were given the okay to start patrols. Alec had never felt happier. 

Of course, life doesn’t always work out according to plan. In the following years, the weight of responsibility to uphold the Lightwood name causes Alec to close himself off. Patrols, paperwork, and reports are all he knows, along with covering for his siblings when they want to sneak out at night. His archery never fails him though; he becomes one of the best archers the Nephilim has ever seen. 

_ “It’s a gift from the angels,” _ his mother had said to him a few months after he made the deal. The guilt that tore through him was almost enough to make him never pick up the bow again, but Alec couldn’t do that. Not if he wanted to keep Jace and Izzy safe. So he had only nodded and smiled at his mother, agreeing with her praise. 

So Alec continues on with his life, carrying that weight on his shoulders. He doesn’t tell a single soul about the deal, not even Izzy who he tells almost everything to. He and Jace become parabatai and Alec is afraid that whatever magic Lucifer used on him, Jace will be able to feel through the bond. However, Jace never mentions any weird feelings and never looks at him strangely. Everything is fine until the day Clary Fray crashes into his life.

Eventually, Alec forgets about the looming deal. Clary becomes the biggest thorn in his side the moment she opens her mouth. He’s twenty-three, almost twenty-four. His end of the deal is creeping up, but Alec is focused on making sure his siblings don’t get caught in the crossfire of Clary’s actions. His siblings are no help at all and willingly follow the girl and her vampire friend wherever they go. Only one good thing comes out of Clary Fray almost ruining his life. The High Warlock of Brooklyn, Magnus Bane.

Alec thought he knew what love felt like, what that emotion could do to a person, but nothing compares to what he feels for Magnus. Magnus gracefully flew into his life and changed it for the better. Thanks to him, Alec finally feels free. Free to be his true self out in the open for everyone to see. Kissing the warlock at his own wedding probably wasn’t the best way to reveal his sexuality, but he didn’t care. As Jace always says: ‘Go big or go home’.

Alec sleeps through his twenty-fourth birthday. He doesn’t mean to; he just happens to be lost in the parabatai bond after trying to track his missing brother. Due to the craziness that is his family and friends’ lives, nobody mentions it after the day has passed. The only reminder he gets is a text from Max wishing him a happy birthday.

His life becomes one disaster after another and all of his efforts go into making sure that everyone lives and gets through the next enemy that decides to stroll into New York. Why these types of people choose New York City to do their sinister deeds, he will never know. 

As suddenly as they appeared the disasters stopped. Whatever was drawing them to New York is finally gone. Valentine is dead, his brother is free from demonic possession, Jonathan was stopped before he destroyed the world, and his husband has his magic back.

His husband.

Alec smiles down at the ring on his left hand as he sits at his desk in the Institute. It's hard to believe that it’s almost been a year since he married the love of his life. He and Magnus already celebrated their one year anniversary from when they started dating. Celebrated on every surface of their home. Multiple times. 

Now their wedding anniversary is two months away and it makes butterflies flutter in his stomach just thinking about it. The fact that he found his one true love so early in life makes Alec the happiest man alive. No person or thing could take that happiness away from him. 

A knock on the door snaps him out of his thoughts. A scowl forms on his face but disappears the second he lays eyes on the person who interrupted him.

"Magnus," Alec says in surprise as his husband makes his way towards him. He gives his husband a greeting kiss before freezing. "I didn't miss dinner again, did I?" Magnus waves his hand.

"Not at all, darling. I just know that it's close to the end of your shift and came to pick you up," Magnus says as he rubs Alec's shoulders. The man lets out a small groan as he feels the tension leave his shoulders. 

"Don't stop," Alec all but moans, causing Magnus to chuckle.

"Careful, Alexander. Wouldn't want your shadowhunters to think we're getting freaky in your office." Alec snorts.

"As if they don't already know we've done that. I had to suffer through two separate days when we forgot to soundproof the room." Alec shivers at the memories. Jace and Izzy hadn't left him alone for two weeks after the first incident. Hell, none of the shadowhunters in the Institute could look him directly in the eyes without blushing. Alec didn't know whether that was a compliment or not.

"Yes well," Magnus drops his hands from his shoulders to lace his fingers with Alec’s, "how about we don't relive that and instead head home where I have dinner waiting for us?" Alec squeezes the hands in his and gives Magnus another kiss.

"Sounds great."

"Perfect!" Magnus snaps his fingers and opens a portal in his office. Alec quirks an eyebrow at the gesture.

"You know one day you will get in trouble for giving yourself the ability to portal inside the Institute?" Alec snatches a few documents off his desk, putting them in his briefcase before grabbing his coat off the rack by the door.

"Well then it's a good thing I'm on great terms with the Head. He lets me get away with all sorts of bad things." Magnus winks at him, making Alec shake his head and laugh at his husband. 

"You're lucky I love you."

"You have no idea. Now after you, Mr. Lightwood-Bane." Magnus bows and holds out an arm towards the portal.

"Why thank you, Mr. Lightwood-Bane," Alec says, nodding at his husband.

He steps through the portal and lands in the dark entryway of their apartment. The only light comes from the portal that disappears as soon as Magnus steps through. He turns to ask his husband why their home is so dark when the lights turn on and a loud chorus of 'Surprise, happy birthday!' resonates from their  _ very  _ crowded living room. All of his family and close friends are here. Alec freezes at the sight and drops his briefcase.

_ Oh angel, it's his 25th birthday. _

“I hope you like the surprise,” Magnus says next to him, but Alec is only half paying attention. “Since you were in a magical coma for your birthday last year, your siblings, Clary, and I decided to throw a small get together with everyone here without you knowing.”

Alec doesn’t reply. His mind is going at a million thoughts per second. How could he have forgotten? He made sure to always have a notification on his phone to remind him that it was getting closer and closer to his twenty-fifth birthday. He scrambles for the phone in his pocket to check and lo behold, there is a notification for the date. Alec must have been so engrossed in his work that he didn’t hear it go off. 

Magnus sees his reaction and immediately steps in front of him to address the rest of the room who have started to murmur and whisper about Alec’s reaction.

“I am going to take Alexander to our room to change into non-work clothes. Be just a minute.” Magnus grabs his wrist and tugs him towards their room, bypassing Jace and Izzy who share a concerned glance at their brother’s reaction. Closing the door behind him, Magnus drags Alec towards their bed and makes him sit on the edge.

“I’m sorry,” Magnus rushes out. “I should have talked to you about your birthday before throwing this part for you, but Jace and Izzy wanted to do something special for you this year since you missed your birthday last year.”

“It’s my twenty-fifth birthday,” Alec says in a trance.

“Yes, it is,” Magnus says as he cradles Alec’s face to get him to look at him. “It’s September 12th.” Magnus’ brow furrows as he looks at Alec’s face. “Is everything alright, Alexander?” The words seem to snap him out of his daze and he springs up from the bed.

“I can’t be here,” Alec says as he bolts towards the door. Magnus beats him to it and blocks the exit.

“Not before you tell me what’s wrong.”

“Magnus, please move,” Alec begs his husband.

“No. Something is wrong and I am not letting you leave until you tell me.” Magnus stands firm in front of the door. “We promised each other no more secrets. Not after everything we've been through.”

Alec inhales sharply and closes his eyes. He feels his hands curl into tight fists, nails digging into the palm of his hands. Magnus tracks the movement and steps away from the door, towards Alec. The younger man flinches as fingers close around his own, and opens his eyes to see his husband staring at him. Concern is etched across his face. 

“I just-,” Alec hesitates. Should he tell Magnus about the deal? It’s almost 9pm and Lucifer hasn’t showed up. Maybe the Devil forgot about the deal and isn’t going to show. Which is highly unlikely. Even if he was a child when he made the deal, Lucifer said that he hadn’t had a Nephilim owe him a favor in a very long time. There’s no way he wouldn’t cash in. 

“I wasn’t expecting to see everyone here,” Alec says instead, hoping that Magnus believes it even if he’s a terrible liar. “To be honest I had forgotten it was my birthday. I was looking forward to a night to ourselves since I wasn’t staying late at the Institute tonight.” 

Which isn’t a lie. He did forget it was his birthday and he was looking forward to a night alone with his husband. Magnus doesn’t reply right away. He stares into Alec’s eyes looking for any sign of a lie, but eventually gives up and lets out a huff before releasing Alec’s hands.

“Okay,” Magnus acquiesces, raising his hands to Alec’s face, rubbing his cheeks. “If you’re sure.” Alec grabs Magnus’ wrists, giving them a gentle squeeze and a soft smile.

“I’m sure,” Alec says. “I’m sorry for my poor reaction. I genuinely wasn’t ready for the surprise of our family and close friends being here.” Magnus opens his mouth to say something but is interrupted by a knock on the door.

“Alright you love birds,” Jace’s muffled voice says through the door. “If you’re done making out, there is a party going on and a lot of people who want to wish the birthday boy a happy birthday.”

“We’ll be out in a second, Chase,” Magnus says flippantly, rolling his eyes. He releases his face and with a snap of his fingers, Alec’s outfit changes from a business attire to a more casual look. A simple navy blue button up with dark jeans. “There we go.”

Alec gives his husband a kiss and murmurs a thanks before walking to the door. His hand is on the knob when Magnus covers it. Alec lets out a sigh and turns to the man.

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Magnus asks one last time. “If you truly wanted to have a night to ourselves, I can still kick everyone out.”

“It’s fine Magnus. I would be a bad birthday host if I kicked everyone out when they already did so much to surprise me.” Magnus releases his hand, allowing him to leave the bedroom. A smile instantly appears on his face as he sees his entire family on the other side of the door trying to look like they weren’t waiting for them to leave. “You are all ridiculous.”

“Well excuse us for worrying about our brother who looked one second away from running out the front door,” Izzy points out. She looks between the two of them with curious eyes. “Is everything good?”

“Everything is fine, Isabelle,” Magnus answers for them both. “It seems I ruined my husband’s plan for a night in with people who care about him and want to celebrate his birthday.” Alec rolls his eyes at the jab.

“I’m sorry I didn’t remember my own birthday when I’m busy trying to work with 10 other Institutes to get the Downworld Deputy Program up and running around the world.” A collective groan echoes in the hallway.

“We get it, you’re a big deal now,” Jace says as he steps forward and throws an arm around Alec. “You can take a single night off from changing the world to celebrate the fact that you’re turning into an old man.” Jace laughs, ducking out the way of Alec’s hand as he tries to smack the back of the blonde's head.

“I think I’m going to wish for a new family when I blow out my candles,” Alec grumbles as he turns and makes his way to where the party is, ignoring his family’s laughter behind him. When he gets to the living room another cheer echoes through the loft. Maia is putting a drink in his hand with a smirk before walking back over to Simon and Luke.

Alec takes a deep breath and looks around the room. All of his close friends and family went out of their way to put this surprise party together. Magnus has set up a small open bar that seems to have already been used before he even arrived. There’s an array of snacks that line a table, with something for everyone. Alec never imagined he’d see Downworlders and Nephilim interact with each other on peaceful terms, but no hostility can be felt in the loft.

“See this wasn’t so bad, was it?” Clary asks as she takes a much too large sip of a drink that Alec hopes is non-alcoholic. Clary is a fun drunk but sometimes she can get a little  _ too  _ fun. Not that Alec will never say no to more blackmail material. 

“No, I just really forgot about my birthday,” Alec shrugs as he drinks. He looks over to where Izzy and Jace have challenged Cat and Magnus to a drinking competition. His siblings will never understand why that was a bad idea, but that’s never stopped them before. “It is nice to see everyone relax and have a good time. Things have been stressful at work.”

“Only because you make them so,” Clary jokes, elbowing his side. “I'm sorry that you missed it last year because of everything that was going on. When Izzy and Jace told me it was your birthday soon I knew we had to do something special.”

“Are you saying this was your idea?” Alec quirks an eyebrow. 

“Well I thought we should have done a birthday dinner.” Clary shrugs. “But your husband caught wind of it, which turned it into a small party and then it escalated from there, like it always does.” Clary finishes off her drink and pouts at the empty glass. “I thought there was more left.”

“And that’s how you know you’re getting drunk,” Alec points out, taking the glass from her. “Maybe you should go get a cup of water.”

“This is a party, Alec,” Clary rolls her eyes, stumbling a bit.

“A birthday party.  _ My _ birthday party, mind you.” Alec puts an arm behind her and ushers her to the kitchen. He sets her down in one of the stools and goes to fill the empty glass with water before placing the drink in front of her. “Drink up. I want you to at least remember my birthday party that you helped organize.”

“I can’t believe you’re a mother hen even on your birthday,” Clary grumbles but takes the glass anyway. “I don’t see you doing this for anyone else.”

“Someone has to help me with Jace and Izzy after they lose to Catarina and Magnus.” Alec shrugs as he leans against the countertop across from Clary. “I will not suffer those two alone.”

Clary laughs, tilting her head back. “Speaking from experience, huh?”

“You have no idea,” Alec chuckles. “The stories I have of those two drunk would take up a whole day. Even they don’t know half of the material I have on them, since my phone is full of events the two don’t remember.”

“Well we definitely need to swap stories then,” Clary says as she finishes her drink. “I’m sure I have some videos of Jace doing karaoke at the Hunter’s Moon and that he would hate if his parabatai found out about them.”

“It’s a date,” Alec says as he holds out his hand. Clary laughs and takes the offered hand, shaking it.

“There you two are!” Jace slurs as he walks into the kitchen. He winds an arm around Clary, giving her a loud kiss on the forehead. “The party is about to really begin and we can’t start it without the birthday boy, so come on you two.”

Alec and Clary roll their eyes, but follow him out to the living room. As soon as Alec steps into the room, everyone starts singing Happy Birthday. In the center of it all is Magnus, holding a cake with two lit candles that say 25 on them. Alec can’t help the laugh that escapes him as everyone watches him approach his husband. He looks at Jace, who is rocking himself and Clary back and forth to the song’s melody. Izzy is in Simon’s lap drunkenly singing as loud as she can. 

He stands in front of Magnus with a grin on his face as the song comes to an end. Before going to blow out his candles, he gives his husband a kiss which causes everyone to hoot and holler at the pair. 

“Happy birthday, Alexander,” Magnus whispers into his mouth as he pulls back. “Make a wish.”

Alec gives him one more peck on the lips before he looks down at the candles in thought. He finally thinks of a wish and leans over to blow out the candles. They flicker but don’t extinguish. It’s almost as if they’re frozen. He becomes aware of the room also going silent and looks up to see Magnus is not moving. He panics and frantically looks around, realizing that everyone else is frozen mid-gesture.

“Well this is one hell of a party,” a voice calls behind him. He turns and sees the one man he had dreaded seeing the moment he remembered today’s date.

Lucifer stands in the entryway with a wide grin on his face.

“Happy birthday indeed, Alexander.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Skylar10211)
> 
> Want to talk about Shadowhunters with other fans?
> 
> [Join our Discord!](https://discord.gg/fhbfNFA)


End file.
